Ils savaient
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Hermione sait que Ron l'aime. Ron sait qu'il aime Hermione mais ignore qu'elle le sait ! Lol... Chacun médite de son côté sur leur couple potentiel... avant de décider de faire le premier pas !


_Coucouà tous ! Un nouveau petit one-shot en trois partie, en attendant la suite de mes autres fics ! Laissez-moi votre avis ! Merci ! Kisses !_

* * *

**Ils savaient…**

Elle savait.

Hermione Granger savait que Ronald Weasley était amoureux d'elle.

Elle ne s'en doutait pas. Elle ne le croyait pas. Elle le savait !

Elle le savait aussi sûrement qu'elle n'avait aucun don pour la divination, aussi vrai qu'elle connaissait _l'histoire de Poudlard _par cœur, aussi évident qu'elle était la meilleure élève des septième année ou encore qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse d'un rouquin aux adorables tâches de rousseurs.

C'était un fait.

Elle savait.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'accepter ou s'en vanter !

Car Hermione était loin d'être fière de ces traits de caractères….

Bien sûr, connaître l'histoire de Poudlard et être la meilleure élève de sa promotion était particulièrement gratifiant mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se faire de nouveaux amis… Amis qui se limitaient à Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny…. Et cela ne s'était en rien arrangé depuis que leur fameux trio avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au contraire…

Quand à la divination, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Hermione était particulièrement vexée de ne pas réussir à maîtriser cette matière, si nébuleuse soit-elle !

Mais en réalité, son plus gros problème actuellement n'était ni sa réputation, ni ses capacités scolaires… non… c'était son meilleur ami…

Ronald Weasley.

Depuis qu'elle savait, avec une certitude totalement inébranlable, qu'il était amoureux d'elle, sa vie était devenue un enfer.

Celui dont elle était amoureuse l'aimait également…

De temps en temps elle arrivait à oublier ce détail pourtant si important, mais la plus part du temps, cette vérité l'obsédait.

De plus, elle s'en servait contre lui et s'en voulait énormément !

A chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de perdre l'une de leurs perpétuelle joute verbale, elle glissait le nom de Viktor dans la conversation, et inévitablement, Ron perdait ses moyens, rentrait dans une rage sans nom et ne pouvait que fuir devant sa défaite…

Elle avait vraiment honte de faire ça.. Et pourtant, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, qu'il s'énerve en pensant à un «rival», qu'il soit jaloux... Car elle avait l'impression d'être importante….

Elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque… mais une peur panique l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait sérieusement….

Elle n'avait aucune raison valable d'avoir peur, à part… à part que Ron était son meilleur ami….

En fait, Harry et Ron avaient été ses premiers véritables amis… Et il lui était à présent impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans eux…

Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre leur amitié… de perdre Ron… Et si leur histoire d'amour finissait mal, car il fallait envisager toutes les possibilités, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait…

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre…

Elle était donc dans une impasse. Comment réagir ? Que faire ? Attendre qu'il se décide à lui parler de ses sentiments ? Elle risquerait de ne jamais voir ce jour arriver… Mais d'un autre côté comment, lui, réagirait-il si elle faisait le premier pas ? Serait-il vexé ? Se sentirait-il humilié ? Changerait-il d'avis ?

Voilà bien une chose qu'elle ignorait : la réaction de Ron. Elle le connaissait par cœur et malgré cela, elle était incapable de deviner sa façon d'agir dans une telle situation. Il était gentil, attentionné et compréhensif quand il le voulait, mais également fier, buté et impatient. Son comportement était totalement imprévisible et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'entrer dans une dispute à propos d'un sujet aussi important que celui là : Leur avenir….

Parce qu'au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que leur couple serait viable… que leur histoire serait merveilleuse… Elle ne s'en doutait pas, elle ne le croyait pas, elle le savait… Tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne supportait plus cette situation… Il fallait qu'elle lui parle….

Hermione Granger se leva, l'air résolu, et se dirigea vers la salle commune où elle trouva un Ron en pleine réflexion.

"Ron, il faut que je te parle…"

* * *

Il savait. 

Ronald Weasley savait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il ne s'en doutait pas, il ne le croyait pas. Il le savait.

Aussi sûrement qu'il était nul en potion, aussi vrai qu'il adorait jouer au Quidditch, aussi évident qu'il avait hérité son caractère buté de sa mère et qu'il était fou amoureux de la femme la plus exaspérante qu'il connaissait…

C'était un fait.

Il le savait.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'y résigner !

Il continuait à copier les devoirs d'Hermione avec soin et contrariait quiconque osait prétendre qu'il était borné. En particulier Hermione. Parce qu'après tout, c'était elle qui le cherchait constamment !

Au début c'était un jeu, maintenant c'était une torture… Il avait toujours l'horrible sensation qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose… qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments et cela le rendait très peu sûr de lui…. Si elle savait pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Peut-être se moquait-elle de lui derrière son dos, peut-être avait-elle honte de l'amour qu'il lui portait, peut-être qu'elle….

Il ne savait pas… Il connaissait bien Hermione, ses peurs, ses espoirs, sa volonté de fer, ses colères noires, sa sensibilité dissimulée, sa soif de savoir qui masquait son peu de confiance en elle… Tout ça il l'avait appris, parfois à ses dépends, et pourtant il était incapable de lire son cœur…. Elle était toujours restée imperméables à ses approches, souvent maladroites. Il n'avait rien pu en tirer, si ce n'est l'évocation de son stupide Vicky à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait avoir tort. Résultat, il était troublé et, poussé par la colère se mettait à bafouiller des inepties avant de prendre la fuite pour aller ruminer sa défaite.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'impacte sur lui ?

Elle était capable, par un simple regard, un mot, un geste, de le faire passer par toute une palette d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres : la joie, la colère, la frustration, l'amusement, la tristesse, l'incrédulité, la déception… l'espoir… l'amour…

Il voulait lui parler… Il lui arrivait souvent de s'imaginer en train de lui faire une déclaration digne des plus grand poètes mais il ne parvenait au final qu'à se ridiculiser….

Mais que lui dire ? Qu'il l'aimait ? N'était-ce pas terriblement banal ? Et puis… cela traduisait si mal ce qu'il ressentait ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort… quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas !

Ils se ressemblaient et étaient à la fois totalement différents !

Pourtant derrières leurs dispute, il y avait cette amitié indéfectible… cette amitié qui, de son côté, s'était transformé en un amour sincère…

Il n'y avait pas que le problème de la déclaration, il pourrait se ridiculiser, il en avait l'habitude… mais si elle le repoussait ? Leur amitié serait brisée… son cœur en morceau…

Ca pouvait paraître ridicule et pourtant… il avait ce pressentiment… cette petite voix au fond de lui, qui lui disait que cette histoire serait la plus belle de toute sa vie… la seule qui en vaille la peine… et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter…

Alors qu'attendait-il ?

Simplement un signe… n'importe quoi…

"Ron, il faut que je te parle…"

Un signe…

Il le savait… il ne s'en doutait pas, il ne le croyait pas. Il savait. Il n'aurait pas deux fois une telle occasion. C'était maintenant… il devait lui parler… maintenant….

* * *

"Ron, il faut que je te parle…."

L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à sa meilleure amie, se maudissant intérieurement quand un simple et stupide «Ho ?» sortie de sa bouche.

"Heu… on devrait peut-être s'asseoir…?" Proposa-t-elle nerveusement, essayant de paraître sûre d'elle et échouant lamentablement.

"Oui. D'accord…" Répondit Ron sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme.

C'était son signe, celui qu'il attendait… il en avait conscience mais… il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de lui parler…

Hermione s'assit et se releva presque aussitôt, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste désordonné. Elle ne pourrait jamais rester assise et devoir supporter son regard en lui disant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire… il fallait qu'elle bouge…

"En fait, si on allait se balader un peu ?"

Ron hocha la tête machinalement.

"Si tu veux."

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et descendirent les escaliers dans un silence pesant, chacun réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre.

L'air frais de cette fin de Mars sembla quelque peu les calmer tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bord du lac.

"Je suis désolée, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé," bredouilla-t-elle ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation.

"Ho non… je réfléchissais…" murmura-t-il en sentant avec effroi, le bout de ses oreilles devenir rouge. "Justement je me disais… qu'il fallait que je te parle moi aussi…"

Hermione s'arrêta.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui…" avoua-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre ferme. "Un truc débile auquel je pensais et pour lequel je voulais ton avis…"

"Ho…"

Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

"Écoute," dirent-ils d'une même voix. "Je…."

Il s'interrompirent, surpris et se mirent à rire, encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Vas-y je t'en prie," dit Hermione.

"Non, toi."

"Non, dis-moi… c'était quoi… ce truc… débile ?"

"Ho ça… non c'était rien… rien.. Vraiment… c'était stupide…" Déclara-t-il sentant son courage fondre comme neige au soleil. "Enfin pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un de complètement stupide…"

"Ne dis pas ça…" protesta Hermione en lui faisant face. "Tu n'es pas stupide! Et tu n'as pas que des idées idiotes ! Tu en as des ridicules…" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice, "mais aussi de très bonnes…. Tu n'es pas stupide !"

Ron parvint à sourire malgré la boule qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac.

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Certaine !" Affirma-t-elle sauvagement avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux. "Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Ron… c'est tellement dommage que tu te ne t'en rendes pas compte…."

"Tu le penses ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Elle fit quelques pas vers un arbre centenaire et s'assit à son pied, faisant signe à Ron de la rejoindre.

"Parle-moi… de ce truc stupide…"

Ron sourit malgré lui. Il aimait ces petits moments de complicité avec Hermione. Ils étaient rares mais.. Intense…

"Tu crois… qu'il faut toujours être honnête avec les gens qu'on aime ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je pense oui… même… même si ça peut faire mal…" murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Ca a l'air de t'embêter…" fit justement remarquer Ron.

"Je… je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr…" dit-il, incertain.

"Tu crois…. Tu crois qu'on peut tout surmonter ?" Demanda-t-elle, se décidant enfin à aborder le sujet qui la torturait.

"On ?"

"Toi… Moi…. Et Harry, accessoirement…."

"Accessoirement ?" Répéta-t-il, surpris. "Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Hermione poussa un soupir. A cette vitesse là ils y seraient encore après avoir quitté l'école.

"Je parle de notre amitié !"

Ron se raidit. Il ne savait pas quoi réponde à ça.

Si leur amitié pouvait tout surmonter ? Il l'espérait… mais il n'en savait rien… rien du tout…

"Je sais pas…"

Ils se regardèrent, incertains puis Ron ajouta, la voix tremblante:

"Mais on va tout de suite le savoir…."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa….

Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne réagit pas, quelques secondes pendant lesquels il se sentit sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin, puis elle lui rendit son baiser… avec passion… Et ce simple geste, cette incroyable sensation de leurs langues s'emmêlant lui donna l'impression de renaître.. de revivre.. comme si elle lui avait insufflée une bouffée d'oxygène….

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione recula instinctivement, une main posée sur ses lèvre, abasourdie. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait fait le premier pas… elle n'en revenait pas… c'était tellement.. Inattendu…

"Si elle peut surmonter ça… elle peut surmonter tout le reste… non ?" Dit-il finalement, incertain.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je ne sais pas…" chuchota-t-elle.

Ron encaissa sans broncher et acquiesça, essayant de comprendre le raisonnement de sa meilleure amie.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveaux avec cette fois plus de passion…

"Je t'aime." Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. "Je t'aime comme un dingue et… je t'aimerai toujours… même si.. même si ça marche pas entre nous… je ne pourrai jamais te détester… tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie… Quoi qu'il arrive…"

Hermione sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et sourit.

"Tu crois ?"

"Non. Je sais… Je le sais, Hermione…. J'en suis certain !"

"J'aurais dû me douter que t'allais dire ça…" dit-elle en riant de soulagement.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Parce que c'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… parce que tu réagis toujours de la façon la plus inattendue et pourtant la plus vraie… la plus adorable possible… C'est tellement toi… Tu… tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Ron… je voudrais tellement te le faire réaliser…"

Elle lui sourit tendrement:

"Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux rien faire pour te le faire comprendre ?"

Il lui rendit son sourire.

"Tu n'y arriveras jamais…"

"On pari ?" Le nargua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Il y a peut-être un moyen…" dit-il malicieusement.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir elle vint glisser tendrement ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin.

"Vraiment ? Comme une sorte de thérapie ?"

"Tu pourrais être mon médecin…" acquiesça-t-il d'un air béat.

"Ha oui… ?"

"Mais le traitement sera long…" déclara-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. "Et j'aurai besoin de toute ton attention…."

"Si ça marche, je suis prête à tout…" assura-t-elle en riant.

Il la regarda amoureusement et lui caressa la joue.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…".

"Je t'aime… lui souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Ca marche ?"

"Non pas encore…"

"Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et maintenant…?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je suis pas mal…"

"Je t'aime…" dit-elle avec foi.

"Vraiment pas mal…" sourit-il.

"Je t'aime…"

"Ok, je suis quelqu'un de bien…"

"Je vous aime Ron Weasley, rentrez-vous ça dans la tête ! Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime… comme je n'ai jamais aimé… et comme je n'aimerai jamais plus…. Je n'aime et n'aimerai jamais que toi…"

Il la fixa, ému par cette déclaration et sourit.

"Bon ok, ok… Tu avais raison… je suis exceptionnel !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Je le savais… minauda-t-elle. J'ai toujours raison, Ron… Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'y fasses !"

"Oui mais… ça serait beaucoup moins drôle…"

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle répétait dans un murmure, pour elle-même:

"Je t'aime…."

"Je t'aime encore plus !" Déclara-t-il.

"Non, moi."

"Moi…"

"Moi !" Protesta-t-elle.

"Non, c'est moi !"

"Rah, Ron ! Tais-toi !"

* * *

Voilà, un tout pti one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Kisses ! 


End file.
